kingdomheartsfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Walkthrough:Kingdom Hearts Birth by Sleep/LegendAqua/Part 3
Ok Storms, what in the world is this witch up to? No, not the Queen- Malefi...ohh wrong place. My bad! Upon entering Conde Petie Dwarf Woodlands, a cutscene shows the Queen forcing Snowy to eat an apple. Uh oh! It looks like it's goodbye to Snowy now. Aqua shows up a bit late and sees the 7 midgets Dwarves and Snowy fast asleep. The dwarves babble about the witch's stronghold and Aqua will be forced to go to the witch's lair to investigate and find a way to help Snowy wake up. Alright Storms, before we go anywhere equip your new keyblade (Stroke of Midnight). Now for some treasure! Run past Angry (the Dwarf) to find a treasure chest with a crucial command- Payback Surge. This command lets you counterattack and it should be equipped IMMEDIATELY. Go inside to loot their house to find some more treasure chests. Save before you continue to the Forest. The entrance to the forest is on your left side, right next to the save point. As usual this area is infested with Unversed and as usual you can choose to fight or run. 02:53, May 21, 2011 (UTC)|tip=I advise you to fight so you are able to level up. This worlds boss will be a real pain if you're not at least level 3.}} In the forest, the deep scary forest, Aqua needs to get outta here tonight.... Anyways, two treasure chests are in the main part of the Forest area and another you should pick up another treasure before you head into the next area. Once in the Flower Glade turn to your right and find the treasure chest. Carry on forward and when you get to the bridge, turn to the right and you'll see an empty plain. Head to that area to fight some Prize Pods and then continue to the next area. Ahh, Princey wants to findy Snowy and Aqua helped (:S). Anywho, time for another treasure raid! On the left you'll find a Map treasure, and from that left you'll find a sticker. Head to use the save point (unless you're blind, you'll be able to see it). If you head straight and look to the left you'll see the final chest. Head through the door. Now we're in the Underground Waterway. Go straight and fight some more unversed. You're bound to notice the pots that change colour. You can hit them to break them and different things will happen depending on what color they are when they break. * Red= Explodes after 3 seconds * Blue= D-link drops * Green= HP ball drops To carry on, locate the left hole in the wall. Here you'll find more unversed, so will you fight or flight? Whatever you're choice, make sure to walk around the edges of this area to find more treasure chests (and more unversed). The large chest is another Spiderchest. Go to the right side and then straight to find more unversed and a treasure chest at the end. Head back to the other side and head a little straight to find 2 treasure chests (once again, the large one is a Spiderchest) and head to the final door (the big hole in the wall). A cutscene plays and we meet the Magic Mirror, who I hated in the movie (he looks like a weird grandma's face with a male voice). Ohhh crud, I made him angry! Wait, is that a rhyme you're saying? You'll stop if you're dead or dying? Oh boy, it's time for our next boss- I hope it won't be much of a loss!! Yah!! The evil grandma face let me off with a warning....and another rhyme. Now we get to see the Princey kiss Snowy and wake her up (:S)! Now the midgets dwarves are happy!!! Oh no Aqua, not a flash back!!! Hmmm, she thinks of waking up to Ventus? Man, what a weird memory!!! But it was a good cutscene (even is it was short). There's a few more cliche moments with Snowy and Princey and as a reward we get another D-Link (Snow White) and the Treasure Trove keyblade!! Ok, Stormies next up Enchanted!!! Oh crud, that's a typo. I meant the Enchanted Dominion, Stormies. Well, until next time..... Land of Departure | <- Previous Page | Next Page -> Category:Walkthroughs Category:Kingdom Hearts Birth by Sleep walkthrough